


Puer Delicatus

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, NSFW, Smut, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: ℙ𝕦𝕖𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕤Baekhyun works at the Roman bathhouse Chanyeol frequents.The nymph-like boy takes care of the visitors while they bathe, his wet stola sticking to his curves and cupping his small chest like it wants him to be naked.





	Puer Delicatus

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is literally 80% smut with about 20% of storyline shaped around it.  
There are some warnings in the tags, but do not read this if you don't like age gaps (B is 18, C is 30), dirty talk or smut in general.  
Now for those who do... Enjoy!

\---

Hi hello my works can also be found on my twitter, which is where I post the entire thing in frequent updates before it gets dropped here, so if you like/prefer that, my handle is the same. Or just click [here ](https://twitter.com/drtychnbk)if ya lazy. 

\---

\---

“Can you for once in your life stop staring at him?” Sehun crudely awoke Chanyeol from his wonderful daydream. 

The younger sat across from him, legs unashamedly spread as he leaned back in the warm water, enjoying the steam rising from the surface. 

“You’re so obvious.”

Chanyeol huffed, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the dream of a boy that was floating in the water not too far away, hands on a man twice his age as he scrubbed his skin. “I don’t know what you are referring to,” he claimed.

“The boy,” Sehun didn’t even miss a beat, “the one you  _ always  _ stare at when we go here. The reason you’re always here to begin with.” 

A longing sigh made it past Chanyeol’s lips as he gave in to the desire to look at him again. 

The boy was smiling, standing up in the water now. It only reached his hips that way, and as a result, the water draining from the fabric of the stola made it that the shape of his body came into view. 

Soft arms, the subtle swell of his breasts, delicious collar bones… Chanyeol palmed himself in the water, feeling how hard it made him, embarrassingly so. 

Sehun snickered, “you’re weak. And the boy is not a slave, so it’s against the rules.” 

The older man came to rest his hand on the boy’s waist, but it was brushed off. No touching allowed, Chanyeol knew that all too well. 

“He looks so submissive, though. Look at that,” Chanyeol pointed at the width of his hips, “he looks unreal. Hun, I don’t think he’s a mortal like us at all, do rules apply for that?”

“You’re pathetic. God, I’m going to puke... are you going to make a fool of yourself again when he gets around to us?” his friend eyed him, watched the way Chanyeol tried to will his dick down before his beautiful boy would move on from the older man to them.

It wouldn’t be the first time Chanyeol would make a fool of himself, that was true. The first time they had come there, Chanyeol hadn’t said a word and the boy had assumed he was deaf. The second time, he had put his hand on the boy’s back and had gotten slapped in the face.

Chanyeol had started off on the wrong foot, but he had found a way to act normal around him. Sort of.

Sehun didn’t agree. He said it was obvious from the look in his eyes that the boy’s touches were doing things for him. It made Chanyeol wonder if the boy knew too.

Before Chanyeol could say anything more, the room filled with song and all other chatter died down. The boy had started singing, his voice bouncing off the walls so beautifully. 

It was Chanyeol’s favourite part about coming to get a bath, besides being touched by the boy; Listening to him sing so alluringly. Sing about old stories and myths, prophecies, about love and lust and desire. Chanyeol found himself spellbound every time he listened. As if he had been forced under water without being in need of air.

The boy danced around, his fingertips barely skating across the surface of the bath as he sung of a soft-hearted man that would bring peace and prosperity to the land. 

Chanyeol wanted him so badly. Wanted to pull him into his arms, kiss him and turn him into a moaning mess. He had wanted for weeks now, coming back here as often as he could just to see the boy. And he wasn’t the only one. 

Most men present were watching the little one with hungry eyes, feeling that same pool of desire stir inside them. And yet the baby stayed untouched. Chanyeol had never seen him allow anyone to get their hands on him. 

As he sung about love, about following the heart’s will, everyone watched him with a hunger not at all related to love. And then, out of nowhere, the boy’s beautiful eyes turned to him. To Chanyeol.

He waded through the water towards him, never looking away as he sang, and the older had to strain not to let his eyes trail down to that stunning body instead. 

This hadn’t happened before. 

Sure, the boy had sung and he had had his hands on Chanyeol’s body before, but the staring, the intense gaze, that was new. Chanyeol was captivated, caught like a fly in a spider’s web, and there was no place he’d rather be in that moment. 

A soft, warm hand came to rest upon his shoulder as it’s twin came to touch Chanyeol’s face. The song finished, and the boy looked away from Chanyeol to send the rest of the bathhouse a smile. 

It was the sign he was done and that they could continue their business. Except for Chanyeol, who felt the hand on his cheek slide down to his neck and then his other shoulder.

“Good day, sir, it’s a pleasure seeing you again,” the baby blinked at Chanyeol with a smile, “the usual?” 

Chanyeol had come so often that by now he had a usual, and the idea of it made him wrinkle his nose. His hand itched to touch, but he kept it in his lap, “surprise me.”

The words made the small nymph purr in satisfaction, his body sliding down to rest on Chanyeol’s lap. If he was still hard, the smaller wasn’t commenting on it. 

“You come by most of all the men here. Why?” The young one asked, like he couldn’t keep in his curiosity any longer. 

Chanyeol could feel his heart skip a beat, both from the directness of the question as well as the fact that his baby’s fingers moved past his nipples. They hardened under the touch. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, rewarding boldness with boldness.

The boy stilled, fingers on Chanyeol’s stomach, and he seemed to contemplate whether to tell him or not. As if it was secret. 

When he answered it came in the shape of a whisper against the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, “Baekhyun, sir. But you’re not supposed to know.”

Chanyeol hummed and balled his hands into fists as his hips tried to buck up desperately. “Well, Baekhyun,” he whispered back, “it’s because your fingers are divine and your singing is like hearing a choir of angels.” 

The compliment turned Baekhyun bashful, and his hands gripped the taller’s shoulders again, fingers digging into the muscle there. He relieved a very tiny gasp as he shifted in Chanyeol’s lap, but then immediately realised how improper it was for him to act like that. 

“O-oh, okay,” the baby mumbled before he reached for Chanyeol’s soap from behind him and started lathering his skin with it. 

Underneath the surface, Chanyeol’s hand found Baekhyun’s knee, and unlike the first time he had touched him, this time it was allowed to stay there. 

What was happening today?

Those delicate hands slid down his arms, thumbs rubbing circles in the crease of an elbow, and Baekhyun had looked away as if his work was the most fascinating thing to be looking at. 

With his first question answered, though, Chanyeol wanted to know more. “How old are you?”

Baekhyun’s attention only slipped for a second, and his eyes darkened in a way that told Chanyeol he had been asked this question before. He looked young enough to be acceptable, but like Sehun had said, he wasn’t a slave. It would be frowned upon regardless.

The baby resumed his washing, reaching Chanyeol’s hand as he answered, making a move that could almost be seen as locking their hands together. “I’m 18, sir,” Baekhyun flushed red from his chest up to his neck, and with the way his gaze dropped, Chanyeol got to stare at him.

The stola’s fabric was so thin that it left nothing to the imagination. 

Barely legal Baekhyun had a gorgeous chest, which was only hinted at when the dress was dry, but when it was wet... Chanyeol wanted to lean in, push the fabric aside and get his lips around a nipple.

He had to swallow to stop himself, to look back up at that stunning face and remember where he was. They weren’t alone here. Baekhyun was working and there were rules. He had to respect those. 

“And you, sir? You don’t look nearly as old as some of the others...” It was a compliment, dressed in a question, and Chanyeol wondered what his answer would bring. If it would make Baekhyun push his hand away and change that gaze. 

“I just turned 30 about a month ago,” he intentionally kept his gaze on Baekhyun as he said it.

The baby inhaled sharply, chest expanding so heavenly, and Chanyeol almost snapped as the exhale that followed had a bit of a tremble to it. The only thing Baekhyun did to reply was give a soft hum as he continued to Chanyeol’s neck, rubbing there. 

He was doing the usual.

Chanyeol would give anything to know what was going through Baekhyun’s mind. To find out what had made him ask questions, had made him allow the hand on his leg to stay. 

It was hard not to take it a step further, because it just felt so right, but Chanyeol wasn’t going to test his luck any more that day. Small steps, baby steps, he had to be patient. 

And so he only smiled and thanked the boy as he finished. Let go of his knee as he swam away from him and onto Sehun, who was still staring at them with dark eyes.

There was a cockiness to him as Baekhyun touched his skin, as if he wanted to remind Chanyeol that he wasn’t the only one getting touched, but it was vastly different. 

Something about Baekhyun had been new today, not with anyone else, but with him. Sehun couldn’t understand.

Before they left, Chanyeol looked back once. He always did, and he’d always find the boy at work, laughing at a customer with joy. But today when he looked back, Baekhyun’s eyes were on him instead, and the smallest hint of a smile could be seen. 

Chanyeol keened.

And returned the very next day, aroused before he had even gone into the water, alone this time. He purposely hadn’t asked Sehun to join him, not after the relentless teasing and warnings he had gotten before. 

The ‘he may be receptive but he’s no slave. Going through with it can make you lose your social status. Is that worth it?’ type of warnings. 

And Chanyeol knew. Knew of the limitations set around his sexuality to keep his status high. It meant he could only sleep with prostitutes or slaves, those below him in status. And he, as a prosperous man, would have to be the dominant. 

True to what Sehun had said, he couldn’t tick all those boxes for Baekhyun. The boy wasn’t a slave and neither was he a prostitute, and yet... Chanyeol wanted. 

He thought about all of that until his body waded into the water, his mind turning off as if automatically. It was pretty empty this time of night, only three other men accompanied him, and what was lacking was a worker. 

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was about to start his shift. And sure enough, just as the taller made himself comfortable in a corner, arms spread to the sides and legs open wide, Baekhyun appeared at the stairs leading into the water. 

His dress was plain white, with a slightly drooping neckline, and it floated around him as he moved. He looked ethereal like that, and all men present stopped to watch him prepare himself. 

The dress looked beautiful like this, sure, but nothing could beat the sight of the wet fabric hugging his skin. Chanyeol couldn’t wait to watch him get into the water.

Baekhyun washed his hands and feet, undid the bracelets from his wrist and put them away before finally he stepped into the water. While he took step after step, dragging out his entrance into the water, his eyes skimmed the room to see how many men there were.

Chanyeol allowed his own eyes to roam, to watch as the skirt started dancing around him under water and how Baekhyun’s chest seemed to stick out a little more when he laid eyes on Chanyeol. The way his gaze lingered a second too long, too, made something feral stir inside the older.

Baekhyun turned away, though, swimming towards the man farthest away before Chanyeol could tell him with his eyes the filthy thoughts on his mind. How he wanted to rip that dress off and fuck him right in everyone’s presence, rules be damned.

But he would have to wait for his turn to try and take things further than where they had ended the day before. To touch a thigh instead of a knee, making his intentions clear. He could wait. He could sit and watch the baby care for others before he’d care for him. No problem.

It wasn’t hard to tell that Baekhyun was showing off. It became clear pretty quickly to Chanyeol that he was throwing his head back on purpose, showing off his body and the way he could move, and somehow the older wondered if it was for any of these other men, or if it was for him.

The baby seemed aware of the eyes on him, the ones never letting him out of sight, and so the teasing could be for Chanyeol. 

He was successful at making jealousy swirl deep in Chanyeol’s gut. It was driving him crazy watching Baekhyun flap around in the laps of other men, But he held on because he knew he was next. He knew that whether it was intentional or not, that bubbly boy would be in his lap soon, and then he’d forget being jealous. 

His fingers grabbed onto whatever they could reach, needing an anchor, the moment Baekhyun swam over. The boy’s lips were wet, the dress being soaked enough to fully stick to him again, and it was so easy for Chanyeol’s world to spin out of control. 

His hands fell to his sides before Baekhyun actually reached him, and he unconsciously wet his own lips at the sight.

Baekhyun’s grin was a knowing one, and the first touch between them was the hand on Chanyeol’s knee needed to pull himself in. With both legs to one side, the boy settled in his lap, close enough to share their breathing. 

“Hello, sir,” his baby murmured.

“Call me Chanyeol,” the older replied instantly, realising how he had never shared his own name with his little water nymph. 

The boy tested the name on his tongue, repeating him, and as he did he got his hands on the taller’s waist, “Chanyeol... I like it.”

Baekhyun felt him up, fingers dancing across his midriff and up to his shoulders and arms. “Your skin is still so soft, there’s not much I need to do for you today, sir,” the boy told him, a good excuse for his wandering hands. 

Chanyeol sighed and looked at his baby, “I know, but I asked for you to surprise me yesterday, and what I got was the usual,” he tipped his head to the side a little, hoping Baekhyun would get he wasn’t truly upset about it. 

Still, the boy’s chest flushed again, like he had made an awful mistake by forgetting. “I apologise, sir,” he spoke, sounding small and young. Chanyeol’s dick twitched at the thought of hearing him beg in that tone of voice. 

“That’s okay,” the older replied, “you can surprise me now.” 

There it went, the hand on his thigh, close enough to Chanyeol’s body not to be visible to others. Baekhyun made a sound that could have been a moan, but it never left his mouth and so Chanyeol wouldn’t know. 

The beautiful pink of his neck was enough, though. It made Chanyeol want to lean in and kiss, suck the skin. Baekhyun, the little innocent baby he was, scooted closer to him without realising how hard the man beneath him was. 

The moment he realised, Chanyeol could see it in the younger’s eyes, and he kept staring as if daring him to say something about it, to move away. Baekhyun did neither. 

Both of his hands came up to the man’s face, fingers trembling slightly as the pads traced his cheekbone. “I can do a special facial treatment,” Baekhyun whispered, “but it would require me to sit very close to you like this. Is that okay?”

Chanyeol could tell from his voice that the baby knew it was more than okay, but still he nodded. Told him, “it is. As long as you’re okay, too.” 

Baekhyun’s flush never died down, and to make matters worse he sucked his lower lip between his teeth as he hummed on a, “hmm.”

Chanyeol’s hand was still on Baekhyun’s upper leg, and it slid a bit more to his inner thigh as the boy scooted impossibly closer. His ass was now resting right against Chanyeol’s crotch, and the older had to choke back a moan as the fabric of the dress created some friction.

Baekhyun was watching him, hands on his cheeks and his face so close that Chanyeol could hear him breathe. He had to give his baby credit for doing some work at all, because his breathing betrayed how affected he was by being this close to Chanyeol.

The bubbly little thing that had been bouncing around on the laps of other men was now a quiet, raggedly breathing mess on top of him. 

Chanyeol hitched his hand up an inch, touching through the dress but now so much closer to Baekhyun’s crotch. The boy gasped and faltered in his touching only a moment. 

Their eyes stayed locked, with Baekhyun blinking rapidly whenever Chanyeol’s hand would squeeze the smallest amount, and the taller found it harder to stay still the more encouragement he got.

“Okay?” Chanyeol asked him, needing to know how Baekhyun was feeling about this, and the boy gave a sharp nod in return. 

“Okay,” he confirmed. 

Chanyeol quickly glanced over Baekhyun’s shoulder at the other men. One had left, and the remaining two were talking. Perfect. 

With no eyes on them to hold him back, Chanyeol allowed his hips to buck. He rutted upwards, cock brushing against Baekhyun’s clothed ass, and the boy dropped one hand from Chanyeol’s face to his shoulder as he stumbled and faltered again.

His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, and the softest whine escaped from his chest. Loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, but too soft to bounce around the room. 

And so Chanyeol did it again, squeezing his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh as he rocked up against the younger. “Ah, Chanyeol,  _ sir _ ,” the words dripped from Baekhyun’s lips, soft and needy, and Chanyeol was so close to actually losing himself but then two fingers pinched one of his nipples and made him snap out of it. 

“I- what?” He blinked, wondering if he had gone too far, “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun swallowed hard and returned his hand to Chanyeol’s shoulder. He leaned in a little more, however, just like the day before where he had whispered into the older man’s ear. 

“Come back tomorrow. I always go to the steam room after I’m done. I think-“ Baekhyun paused for a second, “I think you may benefit from that too. It’s- not many people enjoy the steam room so it is usually quiet. Especially at night. When my shift ends.” 

Chanyeol could only stare at the boy. Was he saying what Chanyeol thought he was saying? Judging by the way he wasn’t looking at the older anymore, he was. Holy fucking shit. 

“Time?” Was the only thing Chanyeol asked, his hand coming up yet another inch on the smaller’s thigh.

Baekhyun shivered, the feeling of Chanyeol’s pinky against his cock through the dress enough to make him long. The word he released was nothing but a wisp of air, laced in such desire that Chanyeol questioned whether this was actually happening. “Nine.” 

“I’ll be there.” To strengthen his promise, Chanyeol did something that could get him kicked out for life. 

If only the other men had been watching them, they would have been able to get rid of him so easily. Because Chanyeol dropped his lips to an exposed collarbone and kissed it.

His tongue flicked over the skin to taste just once, while at the same time his hand moved out of the water to cup the swell of Baekhyun’s chest. He thumbed at the nipple that had started to harden, short and teasing, and the baby tipped his head back in response, neck on display.

He submitted so easily, and Chanyeol had to fight every primal instinct in him to not take him right then. A promise had been made, though. To meet at nine the next day, after Baekhyun’s shift where the rule of no touching, would no longer be in effect.

It was an exclusive invitation, one that Chanyeol had every intention to accept, and it was enough to have him sit back. To know he’d get to touch this literal wet dream a day from now, that they’d get the privacy Chanyeol so longed for, it was enough.

As he pulled back, Baekhyun whined low in his throat, rubbing his ass back against Chanyeol’s crotch as if regardless of their plans, he didn’t want to let go. 

Chanyeol tightened the grip on the baby’s thigh and then moved his palm to cup him, ordering at the same time; “stop.”

Baekhyun froze all at once, eyes wide and body still, thigh quivering as he restrained himself. Chanyeol’s hand felt good though, the older could tell from the way Baekhyun’s eyes were half lidded, his teeth digging into his lower lip hard.

“I thought you said tomorrow,” Chanyeol whispered, his hand not moving even though he wanted so much more than just touch Baekhyun through his dress. 

The baby looked at him guiltily, but he got his hands back on Chanyeol’s face and smiled all innocently, “I wasn’t done yet.”

He meant the facial treatment that had only been an excuse to sit this close to Chanyeol. Of course. Baekhyun turned his head to look around and then turned back, looking more certain now, “there’s no one else I can help and you- you’re dealing with a little ‘problem’.”

The audacity of this boy...

Even with Chanyeol’s hand on him, with the demand to stop, Baekhyun still shifted his hips back and forth. Across Chanyeol’s dick and into the palm cupping him. 

The problem he meant, was clearly the hardness trapped between their bodies, and there was only one way that would go away now. 

If it hadn’t been so against the rules in the first place, Chanyeol would have threatened to tell his boss. Because he was supposed to be in charge of this situation, not Baekhyun. Yet the boy held the reins; Chanyeol’s heartstrings.

With that lower lip sucked between his teeth again, Baekhyun very deliberately started to move, keeping a set pace. 

The older couldn’t help but look at Baekhyun’s mouth and feel like the baby just needed something to fill it, and because it couldn’t be Chanyeol’s tongue, his own lip had to do. 

The amount of times the boy released it with a soft pop, showing how plump and slick it had gotten, was obscene and made it so, so easy to imagine what it would look like for those lips to stretch around his length. 

God, his climax was near.

Baekhyun let the tips of his fingers dance along the length of Chanyeol’s cock, hand having found its way between them, and he rubbed the head between his knuckles as he pretended to reposition himself. 

Chanyeol gasped on air, and he was positive that if anyone would look at his face right now, they would instantly know what was going on. Not because of Baekhyun though. Baby was smooth, so stealthy in his touches and yet so perfect. It was him who couldn’t keep it together. 

Chanyeol felt embarrassed by how out of it he was already. Baekhyun’s free hand managed to still work on Chanyeol’s face, rubbing his temple and making the older’s jaw go slick for him. 

The baby then used it to turn his face away from the direction of the other men, made it easy for him to whisper in his ear without looking suspicious.

“Cum for me, sir. Dirty the water, please,” the baby begged, as if it was the thing he most wanted in the world, and Chanyeol was a goner. 

He turned his head enough to take Baekhyun’s thumb into his mouth and suckled on it as he rutted up against the boy in shocks of pleasure. It was the baby’s gasp in response to having a thumb in his mouth that made him topple over the edge, getting a hand on himself just as the first ribbons of cum spurted out of him, tainting the water.

Staying quiet was hard, not kissing Baekhyun even harder. Yet he maintained.

He couldn’t believe he had really done this. That he had come from so little touching, from such soft spoken words and the sight of his boy looking like sin. In a public bath with two other men present. 

Baekhyun patted his jaw, pretended to finish his treatment, and then smiled brighter than the sun. Like he was proud. 

“All good,” he told Chanyeol, loud enough for the other men to hear, but he lingered just a little bit longer to make sure the older was a little more composed before he’d be left alone.

And when he did leave, he swam backwards, going under in the water till it covered his nose. As he kept eye contact, Baekhyun poked out his tongue, as if it would make him taste Chanyeol through the water. It was hot and dirty at the same time.

Chanyeol could only stare at him.

He stared even more when the boy finally turned his back on him, getting a view of the back of his thighs, which were visible through the water as Baekhyun had hiked up his dress for him. 

It stopped just below his ass, but the amount of skin on display was another way to tease.

Chanyeol’s dick twitched, longing even after his orgasm, wanting to bury itself between that soft skin more than anything. But he’d have to wait, Baekhyun reminded him. 

“Until tomorrow, sir,” he spoke, tone professional. 

“Until tomorrow,” Chanyeol replied, sighing dreamily.

\---

The next day was torturous. Chanyeol found it hard to focus on the tasks he was supposed to take care of and found himself rubbing his dick through his toga multiple times. 

How short he had lasted the night before kept replaying in his mind as well, and when Sehun finally rolled his eyes and asked Chanyeol, “okay, what’s going on?” The man told him everything. 

He hadn’t wanted to, had wanted to keep it a secret because he felt Sehun would judge him for it all. After all, he had kept reminding Chanyeol of how Baekhyun wasn’t a suitable partner.

“I- my boy...” he sighed, not wanting to share Baekhyun’s name with his friend even now, “he’s touched me.” 

Sehun’s eyebrows raised to his hairline and within seconds he had scooted closer, ready for the gossip. “He did what?”

“He was flirting, I mean... he allowed me to rut against his ass and touched me, asked me- no  _ begged _ me to cum,” Chanyeol spoke, cheeks flushed, “and he’s asked me back tonight. I don’t think it’ll stay at fingers tonight.”

Sehun gave him one of those signature smiles, that wicked one that meant he knew what was happening, and he asked exactly the question Chanyeol was worried about. “So, do you have the stamina and skills to satisfy him, mister I’ve-slept-with-maybe-three-people?”

Chanyeol looked away, flipped him off because Sehun was flexing, reminding the older of how easy it was for him to pick a partner and get laid. He just wasn’t like that, found it difficult to connect if he didn’t already know the person somewhat. 

“I don’t know.”

Sehun chuckled and slapped a hand on Chanyeol’s knee, “you’ve been lusting after him for so long I bet you won’t last two minutes.” 

“Thank you for your support, asshole,” Chanyeol mumbled, genuinely worried about Sehun being right about this. His friend realised.

“What’s the big deal though? You’ll get off and that’s it. Unless...” Sehun purposely trailed off, waiting for Chanyeol to fill in the blanks.

“I want him to feel good, too. And I’m kind of hoping that maybe this won’t just be a one time thing,” he admitted.

Sehun stared at him, unsure what to make of his friend’s words, but he seemed to understand how serious he was being. “Okay, so hear me out,” the younger turned his entire body to face Chanyeol, “first off, to last longer, you need to think about position.”

“Also, it helps if you’ve already come once before, so I suggest helping yourself before you head to the bathhouse,” Sehun wrinkled his nose then, “god, I can’t ever go there again now, can I?” 

Chanyeol smiled and shrugged, appreciating his friend’s help more than he’d realise.

Sehun continued to share some of his secrets and Chanyeol listened intently, planning to keep them in mind for later. 

When he returned home, he felt lighter and way better prepared, excited even. The thought of seeing Baekhyun again made his heart flutter, his stomach clench.

In a few hours he’d finally get to kiss him, finally got to show all the ways in which he wanted to worship the boy. He’d get to tear that stola away, revealing all the skin he wanted so badly to touch, to take into his mouth. To make him tremble, make him moan…

Closing his eyes, he dreamt of it, hand sneaking under his toga to touch himself. In the privacy of his room he bucked up into the circle of his fingers, thumbing at the slit from time to time and crying out Baekhyun’s name as he came.

In two hours, that’d be the boy’s hole.

True to Baekhyun’s word, the bathhouse was all but deserted by the time Chanyeol arrived. He spotted only three pairs of shoes at the entrance, making him the fourth. 

Chanyeol took his time getting undressed, knowing he was rather early, and when he entered, A female worker welcomed him. Chanyeol sent her a polite smile before he made his way into the bathhouse, as usual. 

The heat was comforting, familiar, and as the bath came into view, Chanyeol got his first glimpse of Baekhyun. 

The boy was massaging the thighs of a young man around Chanyeol’s age. He had a cock to be jealous of, and Chanyeol would have been it too weren’t it for the way his baby did not at all look affected by it. 

With the way the man was seated on the edge of the pool, his dick was almost in Baekhyun’s face, but the nymph only worked his nimble fingers up to the man’s hipbones and not an inch closer. He was smiling, but there was no glint to his eyes, no soft, tantalizing moves like with Chanyeol. It wasn’t the same. 

He stood there watching his boy for a moment, feet dipping in the water as he did.

Only one other man sat in the bath, looking already taken care of, which was good because Baekhyun’s shift would be ending soon. 

When the boy turned to get some more oil, he spotted Chanyeol at the edge and their eyes locked for a moment. Baekhyun’s gaze darkened instantly, showing that look that he had lacked in working on the man right in front of him. 

Chanyeol could feel his dick come to life at the sight, and judging by the way Baekhyun’s eyes dropped to his crotch he had noticed it too.

His baby turned away abruptly, sliding his hands together to get the oil on both palms, and when he dug his fingers into the man’s thighs this time, something was different. Chanyeol realised with a start that the boy was teasing, trying to make him jealous, and it was working.

It was nothing too much, and the man under his hands wasn’t allowed to touch in return, but Baekhyun was whoring himself enough to make Chanyeol want to snatch him away. 

He couldn’t demand such things, he knew. This was Baekhyun’s work, what he did every day. He had no right. Yet he wanted to be the only one receiving special treatment, wanted to be the person Baekhyun enjoyed doing this for the most. 

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t, at least it wouldn’t change the fact that he was about to get more than the guy currently feeling his baby’s hands.

When Baekhyun looked back at him, head barely turning as to not be obvious, Chanyeol stroked himself once, keeping his intense gaze on the boy, and then walked away to where he knew the steam room would be. 

He hoped Baekhyun felt as desperate as him now.

The heat tripled as Chanyeol entered the much smaller room, closed off on all sides to keep the steam in. There was one man on the lowest bench, eyes closed and his breathing heavy. His skin was shining with sweat, showing how he must have been in there some time already.

For a moment, Chanyeol had to suppress the disappointment of not being alone, and he prayed the man would leave before Baekhyun would come in. This would end with frustration for both of them if the man was planning on staying much longer, but he tried to let that go and relax.

It was no surprise that he was already half hard without having been touched in any way, and so Chanyeol just hoped that he’d last. That Sehun’s advice had been good advice. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We have a private guest coming over from Rome.” Chanyeol knew that voice. It was Baekhyun, but he wasn’t talking to him. He was talking to the other man, who opened his eyes and slowly started to stretch. 

“Oh, I see. Can I still go to the cold room, or is that closed off, too?” The man asked, unaware of the tension present.

Chanyeol’s nerves had haywired, electricity coursing through him now Baekhyun was so close. The boy was carrying a carafe in his hands as he talked, and Chanyeol wondered if he was being honest or if this was a clever lie. “You can, sir. Only the steam room will close now.”

The man made his leave, and Baekhyun moved on as if he was about to tell him the same, “I’m sorry, sir-“ 

The door closed behind them. 

“- to have kept you waiting.” He put down the carafe one step higher than the one Chanyeol was seated on, and stepped between his legs. Chanyeol opened them for his boy, felt his heartbeat pick up as those gorgeous hands cupped his face almost lovingly. 

He kept his hands to his sides, so used to not being allowed to touch, but Baekhyun smiled and told him, “I’m off duty. Rules don’t apply anymore.”

Instantly, Chanyeol’s hands gravitated to the baby’s hips and he squeezed them through the dress. Baekhyun was wearing a low v-neck stola today, giving the smallest show of cleavage, and Chanyeol’s gaze came to rest on it. 

“For once, are you going to take care of  _ me _ , sir?”

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry and he swallowed around nothing, eyes trailing back up because he just had to see his baby’s face. There was a pout on his lips, an impatient wiggle to his hips and the fear of rejection in his eyes. 

As if Chanyeol would stop now.

“If you want me to, I will,” he promised, his hands moving up to hold Baekhyun’s waist, and the boy gave a nod. 

“I want you to, sir.” The confession was enough for the older to tug his baby closer, press his face into the softest stomach.

The stola was still wet, still sticking to Baekhyun’s skin so artfully, but it wouldn’t much longer. 

“Then I will,” he promised, one arm coming around Baekhyun to keep him in place, as the other hand moved its way up to the boy’s shoulder, following every curve of his body.

With a rather rough pull, Chanyeol dragged the sticking fabric down his baby’s shoulder, watching it peel away from skin so much more beautiful. Baekhyun didn’t squirm, he kept breathing in and out like it was nothing, as the older uncovered his right breast.

Chanyeol exhaled against the hardening bud, hearing his baby make the faintest sound as he did, but it was nothing compared to the whine that escaped when the older latched on to it with his mouth. Such a perfect, perky chest... Chanyeol could come just from doing this.

His thumb and index finger formed a cup underneath it, helped push up the skin and make it easier for his mouth to take in more. With his wet tongue he circled the bud and then sucked on the patch of skin his mouth could cover. 

Baekhyun moaned, turning into a hiss as teeth scraped the sensitive skin. His head was thrown back, making it look as if this alone was too much to take for the boy. 

Chanyeol repeated some of the things he could tell Baekhyun liked, such as biting and sucking softly, while his fingers worked on the other shoulder. The moment his entire chest was revealed Chanyeol used both his hands to touch, to roll Baekhyun’s nipples between his fingers and make him arch his back in the most beautiful way. 

He kissed between his baby’s tits, rubbed his large, rough palms up and down, until Baekhyun shied away from the touch and gasped for air. It wasn’t hard to tell he was turned on, his dick hardening quickly from the attention. 

Chanyeol was drunk on him, already, and in his intoxicated state he begged, “let me see you fully, please.”

Baekhyun squeaked, pressing closer to the older, and without question his hand came up to his stola. He began to undress himself, letting Chanyeol watch as inch after inch of bronze skin was unveiled. Like unwrapping a present, that’s what it was like. 

A desirable present.

Baekhyun allowed the garment to fall to the floor when he was done, stepping out of it and kicking it aside a moment later. “I hope it pleases you,” Baekhyun told him, sounding like a whore even though he wasn’t, and Chanyeol reached out to grab his ass.

With one hand firmly squeezing his baby’s behind, Chanyeol growled at him wantonly, “it does, but before I do anything else-“ he looked up at Baekhyun’s face, intimidating even with him technically shorter, and saw the boy looking back expectantly. 

“I want you to kiss me.”

His baby’s eyes seemed to glaze over at this request and his smile was soft and affectionate. He leaned over, ass pushing back into Chanyeol’s awaiting hands, and hovered over him close enough to touch. 

“My pleasure,” he whispered, both his soft palms on Chanyeol’s neck.

As if drawn to him, Chanyeol tipped up his chin and allowed their lips to meet in their first kiss. One that was entirely soft and sweet. 

The boy’s mouth was slightly parted in the kiss, making it so easy for Chanyeol to swipe his tongue across his baby’s lower lip.Still he kept the touch short and simple, scared of going too fast and scaring Baekhyun off. 

His baby whimpered, ending the kiss moments later, and when he straightened himself again his face was beautifully flushed. Chanyeol seriously adored every part of him, it was insane.

“What?” He asked, noticing how Baekhyun kept looking away so shyly, worried maybe there was something he was embarrassed about. 

“I-“ his baby stuttered, but he didn’t finish his sentence, only shook his head, “no, nevermind.” 

He leaned into Chanyeol’s space more, chest in his face as he reached to grab the carafe he had brought in with him. “I know I asked you to take care of me today, but that doesn’t mean I won’t take care of you in return,” he explained as he dipped a hand inside.

Oil. Baekhyun had brought oil and Chanyeol knew exactly why.

The hand leaking with it landed on Chanyeol’s chest, and soon enough the second dainty one came up to help. All ten fingers spread the oil across his skin, rubbing it in, and Baekhyun lasted a little too long on Chanyeol’s collarbones to hide how nervous he actually was.

Eventually though, right at the moment where the older had wanted to guide his baby’s hands down, the boy dropped them another inch or two and reached his nipples. 

This was something Baekhyun knew how to do, and yet he was a little hesitant, not used to doing it for these reasons. Not sure if Chanyeol would even like it. But the slide of Baekhyun’s hands all over his skin, of his naked body right within reach, it made Chanyeol even hornier. 

He reached out with one hand to dip it in oil as well, wanting to give Baekhyun’s body the same love. He knew nothing on how to massage, but he knew how to touch, and so he revelled in how much easier the slide of his fingertips was now they were sleek with oil. 

He could so easily circle his palms on Baekhyun’s perky tits, having the oil and his thumb feel much like a tongue. But he didn’t last there too long, not yet wanting to overstimulate as he had so much more of his baby’s body to adore. 

Chanyeol moved his hands down, a smooth slide that had him reach the boy’s hips, where he pressed his fingers into his curves at his most ticklish places. It made Baekhyun wriggle and gasp in his hold, and his hands on the older’s shoulders came to a stop. 

When Chanyeol continued on even then, slick hands going around to his ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks so the heat could kiss his pussy... 

Baekhyun caved. Knees buckling, he slid to the floor, Chanyeol’s touch going lost which he whined over. 

The baby’s hands could only grab onto the older’s thighs now, and the way he had to tilt his head back fully to even look at Chanyeol... he was a sight to behold. More beautiful than the nymphs Chanyeol had compared him to, more innocent than an angel could ever be. 

Baekhyun appeared shy, even now, with his cheeks flush, but it wasn’t in embarrassment. It was in desire. And although he gave these cute puppy eyes, he was daring too.

Chanyeol spread his legs wider, almost on instinct, as Baekhyun leaned in, pressing his nose to his pubic bone and breathing him in like he was smelling a bouquet of flowers. 

His little fingernails dug into the older’s thighs as he purred happily, the vibrations heavenly.

Baekhyun nuzzled the base of Chanyeol’s cock as if he were a feline wanting it to pet him, and the older would have just pulled him up, turned him around and taken him then if the sight weren’t so intriguing. 

It made his cock twitch, his baby’s lips coming to touch the crown, and then without teasing any longer, his lips parted and took him in. “Holy shit,” Chanyeol cursed, holding still so he wouldn’t buck up his hips.

Baekhyun hummed or laughed around him and the vibrations of it shot sparks of pleasure up his spine. 

His mouth was so perfect.

His tongue like silk, slid around the head, poked at the underridge and rolled against the slit. For all his blushing, Baekhyun sure knew what to do. There was no way in hell he had never done this before. 

“Fucking hell, baby,” Chanyeol cursed.

This drew a surprised moan from Baekhyun, who instead of pulling off to breathe, took him in as far as he could. Chanyeol allowed his hand to curl in the wet strands of hair on his baby’s head, and he used it to tug and push whenever he wanted something. 

Baekhyun let him.

Chanyeol let his baby wind him up like a toy, losing his mind, balls drawn up tightly, and then he tugged him off. “Stop, you’ll make me come if you go on,” Chanyeol moaned, breathing heavy and raspy. 

Baekhyun popped off, staring up with those large, innocent eyes of his. And in the silence, Chanyeol realised he had assumed this to be more than a blowjob, while maybe that was all what Baekhyun had planned to happen between them. 

He blinked, wondering if he had made a fool of himself, just as his baby pushed himself back up. His cock was hard too, pink head resting against his belly, and Chanyeol wanted to touch him anywhere and in any way at once.

“I’m sorry, I-“ he started, just as Baekhyun said, “I’ve never done it before.”

Their eyes locked, and Chanyeol blinked in shock. His baby was a virgin?

“You- haven’t?” Chanyeol asked, speaking slowly as he let himself process this piece of information. 

Baekhyun, this stunning boy that knew how to work his fingers, how to use his mouth... a virgin? 

“No,” his baby confirmed, cheeks red in shame this time, “I’ve saved myself.”

Chanyeol couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t. There was no way in hell he was just going to take this boy’s virginity when he had been goddamn saving himself for some reason. 

“For you,” Baekhyun whispered then, his hands now on the taller’s face, fingers playing with his ears.

“Me?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised, finding it hard to believe that to be true, “but you’ve only known me for weeks.” 

Baekhyun shook his head, soft smile gracing his lips, “no, I haven’t. I’ve known you since my twelfth birthday.” 

The older could only blink.

“I had a vision that day, a dream... you know I sing of them, the prophecies that come to me, this was one of them,” Baekhyun explained, “I dreamt of a man that made my heart flutter with warmth, that took me in his arms and fucked me good, filled me with his cum until my belly was full of it.” 

He smiled then, like he hadn’t just used a bunch of filthy words instead of romantic ones. “A man who’d be so much bigger than me that he’d be able to fully wrap around me, mount me from behind and still protect me from anything,” he looked at Chanyeol.

“I could see the man’s face so clearly, remembered his features so well, and I waited for him to come into my life,” Baekhyun played with his ears again. 

It was a little hard to believe, that twelve year old Baekhyun had dreamt of him, but what was harder to believe was the insinuation behind it. 

Because if Baekhyun had waited, saved himself for the man he had dreamt of, and that man was Chanyeol... then it had to mean he was in for more than just a one time thing. Baekhyun must have been nervous to tell him because he worried that’d be something out of question. 

His next comment proved just that, “but I understand that may be too much, sir. If it is, please, at least fulfill my dream. Don’t stop now. Take me.”

As if he had no fucking clue how Chanyeol had been eyeing him ever since his first visit.

The older did the one thing he knew to do, which was bring Baekhyun down for a kiss. One that wasn’t as clouded with lust this time. “You perfect little thing...” he whispered, “who allowed you to dream of me for years yet kept me in the dark until recently.”

He peppered Baekhyun’s chin in kissed and closed his legs, locking his baby in. The breath the boy released as he understood this was acceptance, was filled with such relief that Chanyeol kissed it from his mouth. 

He kissed and touched, hand coming around to tease between his cheeks. One finger pressed to his hole, Chanyeol breathily whispered to him. “Are you sure, then? Sure it was me? Because I swear I am about to make you mine and if I do, I don’t think I can give you up again.” 

His tone of voice made Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut. “I’m sure, Chanyeol,” his baby said, “it’s you, it has to be you.” 

As he pressed back against the finger still teasing his hole, the older realised it was the first time the boy had said his name. Like he had known it already and that’s why he had never asked for it before.

It was hard to believe Baekhyun had dreamt of him like that, that this was some sort of ‘meant to be’, but he’d take it. He’d take any shot at being with the boy he so adored. 

“Okay then. Turn around for me baby boy, let me see what I’m about to taste.”

Without question, Baekhyun turned around for him and allowed the hand on his back to push his upper body forward. He leaned down as far as he could, showing off his pretty little pink hole, and Chanyeol released the breath he had been holding. 

“Gosh, you’re beautiful.” 

He used his thumbs to spread his baby’s cheeks apart a little more, and once satisfied with the view, he kissed the dip at the end of the boy’s spine and smacked his ass. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment? Tell me, Baekhyun, do you?” Chanyeol ordered.

His baby wriggled in his hold, trying to stay bent over as Chanyeol played with his behind. 

“I- yes,” he brought out, choking as the older pushed the tip of his index finger inside his pussy, the remaining oil on his hands making the slide much easier, “I could feel how hard you were every time.” 

Chanyeol didn’t have to look to know his baby was blushing. Even if he had said such lewd things a minute earlier, with the older’s hands on him he was still shy. 

“It was all for you, do you know that too?” He went on, watching as Baekhyun nodded and whined, pushing back against the finger inside of him. 

“Ye-yes,” he verbalized, his thighs quivering as he tried to hold, and Chanyeol took pity on him by grabbing his arm and pulling him upright. 

He turned him around, “lie down, over my knee,” he ordered again.

Baekhyun was so beautifully submissive, listening to him and following his words without any doubt. He used the bench Chanyeol was seated on as a step up for his knee, after which he folded himself across the older man’s thighs. 

His ass up in the air, cock between Chanyeol’s slightly-spread legs, Baekhyun came to rest. And he waited like that, leaning on his elbows, head between his shoulders, for Chanyeol to act next. 

The older trailed a hand from the back of his baby’s neck all the way to his ass, and after, as he reached for the carafe of oil, he asked the boy, “do you want my fingers, baby?” 

The way Baekhyun’s hips stuttered, searching for the tiniest bit of friction as he bit down on a moan, was beautiful and exactly the kind of reaction Chanyeol wanted from him.

“Yes, sir, please give me your fingers. Mine aren’t nearly as pleasing as yours,” Baekhyun rambled, his mouth pressed to his arm, head turned so he could glance to Chanyeol from time to time. 

“Yours? You’ve fingered yourself?” The older man asked, surprise lacing his voice.

Baekhyun hummed, breathless already even though Chanyeol had barely touched his ass again. 

With one palm flat against the perfect skin, Chanyeol stilled and thought about his baby lying with his legs spread, pumping his own fingers in and out of his tight hole. 

Unfair…

“How many?” He asked then, right as he spread his baby’s crack and pressed his middle finger against the clenching muscle. 

Baekhyun relaxed quickly and rocked up, silently begging for Chanyeol to get a move on, but he knew he’d have to answer first. “Three, now please...”

Chanyeol complied, slipping the digit past the ring and into his heat, stopping at the second knuckle, “three? Okay, means you’re taking four today.” 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched and he arched his back, already so desperate for more, and so Chanyeol was quick to add a second. He pushed them in deep, scissoring as he kept them inside, before pulling them out completely. 

He loved watching the stretched skin close around nothing and easily give way when he pressed back in. 

Baekhyun’s wonderful little sounds, slipping from his lips whenever Chanyeol would curl his fingers inside, were like music to his ears. Still, he didn’t find Baekhyun’s prostate until he had added the third finger, and when he did, the shaking mess on his lap was almost too good to move on from. 

“Fuck!” his baby cursed, head dropping down again. And Chanyeol laughed, enjoying the way the boy squirmed. 

His other hand curled around Baekhyun’s body so he could pinch one of his nipples right as he crooked his fingers another time, earning himself a loud cry. At once, Chanyeol retreated both his hands, “shut it.”

“Or do you want people to come looking for us?” he warned the smaller, who whimpered in guilt. 

“I- I told Leana no one was allowed in,” he explained through his gasps, as if that would help. 

“And you think she won’t come check up on you if she heard you scream this loud?”

The boy on his lap went quiet, body still, and his shoulders slumped a little as he apologised, “I’m sorry, sir.” 

Chanyeol’s hand returned to his baby’s back, grounding him, and he whispered to him, “You’re forgiven...” 

His words made the smaller relax more, tension seeping out of his stance. But Chanyeol wouldn’t let it go so easily. Without warning he buried four fingers inside Baekhyun’s gaping little hole, making him cry out and wince visibly. 

Chanyeol paused, let his baby get used to the stretch, a hand on his neck and he asked, “Okay? Baek, tell me if it is too much,” he told the boy, who didn’t immediately answer. 

Worried that it was indeed too much for him to take, Chanyeol went to retreat his hand, but Baekhyun groaned loudly and raised his hand, “don’t.” 

Chanyeol waited, listened to the smaller’s breathing. 

“Let me get used to it. It burns,” Baekhyun explained, making no attempt to shy away from the touch, only staying still. 

Chanyeol decided to trust him, waiting for his baby to signal when he wanted more.

It was a switch of control, but a natural one. Chanyeol didn’t mind. In fact he found it enjoyable to be the one to bring his baby pleasure, but for his baby to decide when to take it. 

“Move,” Baekhyun beckoned, pushing his hips back the slightest bit, and Chanyeol followed, retreating slightly before pushing back in.

Baekhyun’s whine was a little less loud this time, and with each time Chanyeol repeated the move it became less audible. Until the pretty little hole had accustomed, taking those fingers gorgeously. 

Baekhyun was leaking precum against Chanyeol’s thigh by the time he asked the older for more. “Please, your cock... I want your cock.” 

He rode Chanyeol’s thigh, switching between humping his leg and pushing up against the fingers inside of him, and as the impatience reached Chanyeol’s ears he took his fingers out of his baby and pressed his hand on his back to keep him locked in place. 

Leaned over him, he nuzzled the skin of Baekhyun’s shoulder blade, kissing as high as he could before he asked him, “this is your first time, it’s only fair you get to decide how you want it.”

He squeezed the back of Baekhyun’s neck, “So, tell me, baby... how do you want me to fuck you?” 

He could feel the shivers on Baekhyun’s back, they sparked a bolt of electricity to shoot through his own body, and somehow the room seemed impossibly hotter.

His baby moved, getting on both hands so his upper body was elevated, and he turned his head to Chanyeol’s, almost at eye level now. He looked properly fucked already, this hazy gloss in his eyes, his mouth was red and raw from chewing on his lip. 

“I- I want,” stuttered words left the boy’s mouth, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. He was so beautiful. 

“Want you to mount me. To take me, like you promised, and then I want to sit on you and kiss you as you fill me with your cum.” 

Baekhyun looked too sweet for such dirty talk, yet he kept doing it. Chanyeol couldn’t resist it. It was incredibly hot to hear his baby voice his desires so well, that he didn’t shy away from telling the older how he wanted to feel. 

Right now, he wanted to be claimed, like a bitch in heat, and it was a smart position for a first time. It wouldn’t be as painful as bottoming out on his lap right away, but Chanyeol sure wanted to do that too. 

To have his baby bouncing in his lap, so similar to how he would as he’d clean his customers, but full with his dick and his lips parted on these filthy moans Chanyeol already knew he could make... yeah, he needed that. 

“Okay, baby,” he agreed, hands off the boy’s body now so he could move, “get up then, love. And no wobbly legs now, yes? Fingered or not, I need you to move.” 

Baekhyun nodded as he pushed himself up off Chanyeol’s legs.

A thin line of precum connected the head of his cock and the older’s thigh, and with a faint blush the baby wiped it away. 

Chanyeol found it endearing, to have him try to clean up when they were about to make a much bigger mess of things.

He got up himself when Baekhyun had straightened, as he stood with his hands in front of his crotch, body submissive as he waited for further instructions. Chanyeol didn’t opt for words this time, though. Instead he went for touch, knowing it was necessary to ground his baby.

It was almost as if Baekhyun understood the way Chanyeol would move him before he actually did, as he followed every tiny push he was giving. 

He settled on his knees on the first step, hands on the ridge of the second, which was slightly higher up. It was comfortable, yet didn’t bend him even close to a ninety degree angle, which would make it a little more difficult, but not impossible. 

Chanyeol didn’t waste any time watching the way his baby sat for him, legs spread as far as they could, hands gripping the stones above him, too impatient. Instead he aligned himself, his hardness pressing against his baby’s crack, his gaping hole only barely visible now. 

He teased like that, moving his hips in such a way that his cockhead would follow the parting between his cheeks, going up and down. 

Baekhyun whined.

“My little baby is so desperate for it, isn’t he? I can’t believe it,” Chanyeol chuckled, his body leaning sideways to reach for more oil, and Baekhyun whined again at the loss of friction against his ass. 

“Please, sir... Chanyeol, I feel so empty after four fingers...” His begging was gorgeous, made the older fist his dick with an oily palm to get himself slick enough.

The obscene sounds it made, had his baby reach around himself to spread his cheeks with one hand, showing off his hole to make Chanyeol hurry.

He wasn’t the only impatient one.

Taking a hold of both the boy’s hips, Chanyeol went to tease the crack a second time, moving up and down easily and making his baby’s skin glisten with oil. Until Baekhyun relaxed enough to show how wide his pussy was after four fingers, and Chanyeol’s cock caught on the rim.

The tip of his dick slipped inside, made Baekhyun moan so sweetly that Chanyeol had to still in order not to come. 

The desire to thrust into him at once, to chase his own release as quickly as he could, it was there. But he knew that his baby wouldn’t get there so soon.

This was his first time, and Chanyeol wanted to make it memorable. 

“More,” his baby begged, voice drenched in lust, and Chanyeol complied by inching into his heat slowly. 

He had to stop multiple times, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s back and compose himself, but eventually he was buried to the hilt, cock fully disappearing into that beautiful virgin pussy, and his baby was taking him so well. 

Baekhyun’s entire body was trembling, and Chanyeol could tell it hurt to be stretched even wider than those four fingers had, but he didn’t tell the older to stop. Both of them only needed a moment. 

This close to him, Chanyeol folded himself around his baby, chest flushing against his back and arm coming around his stomach. 

He heard the hitch in the boy’s breathing, the way he went lax in his hold, and Chanyeol hummed and spent some time enjoying the scent and taste of his baby’s neck, clean from his bath yet beaded in sweat. 

The steam in the room was overwhelming, it made their skin stick in all places, but it also hid them some in case someone were to walk in now. Chanyeol could already imagine how dirty the sounds would be once he’d start moving, how slippery it would be to properly hold his baby... 

“Please, move, Chanyeol, move,” Baekhyun spoke, head bent as he used his hands to push his entire body back into the taller’s.

Chanyeol did, staying pressed against his baby’s back as he dragged his hips back ever so slowly, making Baekhyun feel every small movement of it, until the head was close to slipping out. 

From the tightened muscles under his fingertips he could tell his baby was holding still, not even breathing as he waited for those hips to snap, ramming back against his behind, but Chanyeol didn’t snap. 

His thrust in was as slow as pulling out had been, and he reveled in the way Baekhyun’s body opened up for him, having him slide in as far as possible.

Baekhyun’s breath was shaky, releasing tension, and his body replied with more desperation. He moved his hips forward, having Chanyeol slip out completely, but he groaned because at least the pace had been faster. 

Still, the baby’s lack of trust made Chanyeol’s soft side disappear. Made his patience run thin, and hot flashes of frustration darken his sight.

“I see baby doesn’t want to listen?” Chanyeol spoke, hand retreating so he could grab both of the boy’s hips. 

The protests were instant, as Baekhyun missed the soft touch, the closeness, “No, no I can. I can but  _ please _ , sir, please, I just need-“ he choked on a moan, body doubling over as Chanyeol slammed his hips forward, bucking into him so hard that Baekhyun lost his grip for a moment. 

“If you don’t-“ the older gasped, the steam in his throat and tightness around his dick making it hard to breathe well, “- appreciate how thoughtful I-“ 

He continued to thrust at full force, lifting Baekhyun’s tiny body up every time he bottomed out, “wanted to be- of your first time then,” He bit at his baby’s shoulder, fingers gripping the skin hard, and never finished his sentence.

Baekhyun’s hair was wet with sweat, the strands sticking to his ears and the back of his neck.

Drops of it ran down his spine as his palms dug into the stones he was leaning against. Chanyeol couldn’t keep his eyes off him, off the way he arched so beautifully, the way his head lolled back and forth as he was losing it to the taller’s thrusts. 

It was too much too soon, the heavy air making it Chanyeol was reaching that point of euphoria much quicker. Judging by Baekhyun’s whining, the boy wasn’t doing much better, and even with the occasional painful whimper, he was taking the older so well. 

So well that Chanyeol found himself wanting to just keep pounding him until he’d reach his climax, but Baekhyun… Baekhyun had wanted to kiss him while he came. Had wanted to be in Chanyeol’s lap, and his innocently eager fuck up before wasn’t worthy of taking that from him. 

Which was why, even though his entire body ached doing so, Chanyeol let his cock slip out as he took a step back. Baekhyun’s head snapped around, blown out eyes locking with the older man’s, gaze questioning. As if he had forgotten his own request. 

Chanyeol couldn’t answer, not with how out of breath he was already, and so he only sat down right next to where his baby sat perched up, and he patted his lap, fist closing around his cock to play with himself, to drive his boy crazy. 

Baekhyun caught on a second or two later, and after a bit of clumsy climbing, he had resettled in Chanyeol’s lap. The boy was far gone, so far gone that he started riding Chanyeol’s stomach without a cock inside of him, and his lips were sloppy as they pulled the older into a kiss. 

It would have been cute, this horny lap of Baekhyun, had it not been for how dangerously close Chanyeol already was. Hadn’t he been this hard, he would have teased some, flicking Baekhyun’s nipples until he’d be stuttering a jumble of incomprehensible sounds, but now... 

Now he got a hand between them, positioned his dick just right, and felt the boy sink down on him the next time he rolled his hips. Baekhyun threw his head back as he took it, ass touching thighs, and his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders were the one thing stopping him from toppling over. 

The boy was so sensual, body so perfectly shaped, hips rolling so easily, that it felt as if he was made for this. Baekhyun was made to get fucked, made to take dick as he looked like the most gorgeous version of himself when he did.

With his large palms on his baby’s thighs, Chanyeol tried to move with him, hips coming up and going down in the opposite order of Baekhyun’s. And once they got a rhythm going, fast but not as rough as the other position had been, Baekhyun regained some of his senses and leaned in to kiss him. 

An open mouthed kiss, where baby’s tongue kept demanding attention by playfully swiping against Chanyeol’s until the older would suck on it, after which the boy would clench down on his dick so heavenly that he’d gladly do it again.

Baekhyun’s own cock was left untouched for a long time, but even so it was leaking heavily, the head so red that Chanyeol wondered if he was about to come untouched.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbled, still breathless but needing his baby to hear how much he was falling apart. 

The sound of their skin slapping and Baekhyun’s filthy moans was his answer. Fingers in his hair, on his earlobe and his neck, were a reply. He understood, even this far gone, Baekhyun was listening to him. 

His tipped-back head felt like a silent question, one that asked Chanyeol for more, more than the cock he was riding. The older was only happy to comply, kissing the soft, wet skin of his baby’s neck, dipping down a little more each time.

He kissed up and down, hands moving from Baekhyun’s thighs to his back to hold him closer as the baby rode him, and his lips reached a nipple. Chanyeol didn’t waste any time before he was sucking on the bud, hard. Tongue sliding across it, making Baekhyun quiver in his arms.

“Sir, s-sir,” his baby was close, Chanyeol could hear it in his voice, and before he could come, his mouth moved to the other breast, giving them both the attention they deserved. 

With his arms around the shorter there was nowhere he could move to shy away from every touch, and so Baekhyun had to surrender to it all, let Chanyeol kiss his chest, suck on it, make it hurt enough to add to the pleasure. 

“Me too,” the older replied as he closed his eyes, feeling his balls were drawn so tight they hurt. He’d only need a little more to get there.

“Do it, Chanyeol,” his baby pleaded, hands in the back of his hair, holding Chanyeol’s face pressed to his chest.

Even though his hips were stuttering, Baekhyun kept moving, clenching around him from time to time. 

“Fill me up with your cum, please. I want to feel you.”

Baekhyun reached one hand between them, but not to jerk off, no... it was to touch his own belly, to where he could feel Chanyeol whenever he sunk down on the man’s cock. 

“Want you to colour my insides, mark them as yours. Please, Yeol, let me have it,” baby begged.

Chanyeol was losing it, vision going cloudy with spots of black, and as he kept sucking on a nipple, the taste of having it in his mouth unreal, he snapped his hips up every time Baekhyun sunk down. 

It was hard for the boy to bounce, with Chanyeol playing with his chest, and so it was the older who had to move, who had to make sure that he’d thrust in balls deep, that he’d reach his baby’s sweet spot every time. 

Baekhyun continued to play with his hair as he got fucked like that, breathing irregular and hole throbbing around Chanyeol’s length. His begging had brought Chanyeol right to the edge, where everything else around him started to fade away. The sounds... his vision. 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” he groaned, teeth tugging on the nub in his mouth, but he let it go as he reached his orgasm.

His pace changed to hard but slow thrusts as he emptied himself in his baby, cum filling him the way he had wanted it to. Chanyeol could feel it spill out, dripping down his length every time he pulled back, but pushing it back into the pretty hole every time he drove home again. 

Baekhyun cried, arms wrapping tightly around Chanyeol as he felt it happen, and in the older’s blissed out state he could feel himself being kissed. His baby licked into his mouth, unashamed, moans dripping from his tongue to Chanyeol’s. It was sinful.

From the way Baekhyun kept clenching down, hole tightening in rapid succession, Chanyeol could tell he was about to come. So close as he fucked the older through the aftershocks, those moments before he’d get oversensitive. 

And as his senses returned to him some, Chanyeol knew what would make his baby lose it completely. 

Getting a hand between their bodies wasn’t easy, but he managed, and as Baekhyun lifted himself with trembling thighs, Chanyeol scooped up some of his spilled cum with his fingers.

Just as his baby slammed his body down again, lips parted on a shaky gasp, Chanyeol pushed those fingers into his awaiting mouth. Baekhyun’s lips closed around them on instinct, and as his tongue swiped across the digits Chanyeol could hear him make a surprised sound.

Against his stomach, Baekhyun’s dick twitched only once, and then the baby was cumming, movements stuttering as streaks of white spurted from his cock all over both their chests.

It was only after he had been milked dry that Baekhyun stopped sucking on Chanyeol’s fingers, releasing them with a pop.

His cheeks were rosy, eyes half-lidded now his body realised how tired it was, and the baby slumped against his lover sleepily. 

Chanyeol held him close, arms squeezing him against his chest even though they were both dirty. 

“Good?” He asked.

It made him nervous, hearing the answer to that question, even though he had no reason to believe he hadn’t made his boy feel perfect. 

Baekhyun’s face was hidden against the taller’s neck, his entire weight leaning into the older, and his nod was small but there.

They sat like that for a little while, grounding each other, until Baekhyun was starting to move in discomfort, thighs straining with the way he was seated. 

Chanyeol held him up as he let his softening dick slip out, and once he had, made Baekhyun sit with both legs to one side, ass resting on the older’s thighs and body leaning against one side of him. Chanyeol could hold him that way, cradle him like a baby, with one arm around his shoulders and one across his lap. 

Baekhyun tipped his head back, clearly demanding a kiss, and Chanyeol provided. He kissed his baby, lips moving together softly, the feel of it sweet. No rush anymore. 

The boy was leaking cum against Chanyeol’s thighs, which made the older’s dick try to twitch again, but he was too tired and satiated to do anything about it. 

“Thank you,” baby whispered. He smiled into their kisses, one hand now up to cup Chanyeol’s jaw, “I feel so- claimed now. With- your seed just- running down my- hole.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop kissing the dirty words from his lips, and he breathed some in return, pushing the right buttons too. “Yeah? Well, you’re mine now. I’m going to be claiming you a whole lot more,” he told Baekhyun, “would you like that?” 

Baekhyun hummed, pleased. 

“Would you like me shooting my cum up your hole as you wash me, all those other men around us making you have to be quiet?”

The tiny whimper and quickening of breath were signs that Baekhyun liked that thought as much as he did. 

“Or maybe I’ll be loud, drag you to the stairs and prop you up there, pulling your dress up high enough for everyone to see your pretty pussy. Watch me feed it.”

He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and brought one hand down the smaller’s back, to his ass, “give it my fingers, my tongue, my cock. Have everyone see me break the number one rule of not touching, and you moaning for it like a slut.”

Baekhyun’s body was responding to the words, and more cum slipped out of his hole as the rim fluttered around nothing. 

“They’d be so jealous, and they’d try the next time they’d see you, thinking I was just a one time thing. They’d think they could have you,” Chanyeol pictured, “What would you tell them? If they’d touch you, against the rules like me, what would you say?” He wanted to know, needed to know if they were on the same page. 

“That I-“ Baekhyun’s voice was small, sultry, and it was no surprise to the taller that this had turned him on, “I’m yours and yours only,” he finished, teeth sinking into Chanyeol’s collar bone as he tried to stop himself from getting hard again. 

The words made all of Chanyeol’s worries disappear, left him satisfied, and so his hand brushed against one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. He kissed his baby’s forehead again, and praised him as he did, “such a perfect boy. All mine.” 

With his arm secured around Baekhyun’s waist, he let the other inch up in his baby’s lap, until he had reached his hardening cock. 

“Look at you... such good stamina, already getting hard for me again, huh, baby?” Chanyeol cooed, smiling as Baekhyun whimpered. He felt how the smaller held on to his back, fingernails of one hand digging in as the other clung to a shoulder. He was trying to be patient. 

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun,” he promised, “I’ll make you feel good again. And then again. As many times as you’ll let me, I’ll make you cum, until your limbs can’t move any longer.” 

His fingers curled around his baby’s length, giving it a few tugs to get it to harden faster. Baekhyun purred, spreading his legs wide.

“And then, when you can no longer walk, I’ll carry you home in my arms. And I’ll do it again on my bed, until you black out, full of my come and body fully sated. Does that sound good?” 

He asked, needing a verbal answer instead of relying on Baekhyun’s body and its reactions.

“It does,” Baekhyun pleaded, “it sounds so, so good. Please, sir,” he was completely losing it, eyes having rolled shut, and Chanyeol promised himself to always talk dirty to him from now on. 

He licked a stripe up his baby’s neck, thumb teasing at the slit of his cock where precum was beading so beautifully. Chanyeol couldn’t wait to hear him moan again. Wanted to make him cry so loud he’d ruin his voice. 

He wanted everything this boy had to offer, wanted to be the perfect partner to please him in return, and when Baekhyun pulled himself upright enough to breathe against the shell of his ear, wanting to ride him again and telling the older, “love me, Chanyeol. Love me,” he knew he was a goner. 

Because whatever baby asked for, he wanted to give.

Linking their hands, kissing in rhythm with their slow thrusting, it was a different kind of sex. 

The kind that allowed them to connect on another level, and Chanyeol knew then, as Baekhyun kept saying his name more and more, “Yeol,” that he’d lost his heart already. 

And he would do just that, for as long as he could; love him.


End file.
